elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sai Sahan (Online)
was a Redguard noble, martial artist, master swordsman, and leader of the Imperial Dragonguard.January 23, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online ESO’s Voice Cast Announced Background A member of the original Five Companions of Varen Aquilarious, Sai Sahan was also the Grandmaster of the Order of the Blades and was the head of the security detail of the then incumbent Emperor. Sai learned much from his mentor Kasura in the ways of the ancient Yokudan sword-saints during his childhood in the Valley of the Blades. He promised himself to revive these martial traditions, but when he failed to do so he shaved off his head and served as a warrior in Tamriel's battlefields until he met Varen. During the war with the Longhouse Emperors before Varen became Emperor of Cyrodiil, Sai rode at the head of a column of mercenary soldiers tasked by Varen to assist in the liberation of Leyawiin. It turned out that then Emperor Leovic, employed those mercenaries as double agents. When Sai came before the gates of Leyawiin with the mercenaries, they turned on him, hoping to deliver the severed head of Varen's legendary Dragonguard Commander to Emperor Leovic. Rumors say Sai cut through two armies of the would-be assassins bent on killing him. When he returned to Varen's rebellion base at Bruma weeks later, he did so with the scalps of eighty-six men and the news that Leyawiin had been freed. Sai Sahan helped to find the Amulet of Kings for a ritual to make Varen into a Dragonborn. However, the ritual was actually a trick by Mannimarco used to weaken the veil between Nirn and Oblivion. In the chaos after the ritual, Sai took the Amulet of Kings and fled. The Planemeld The Vestige first finds out about the Five Companions during the Prophet's flashback, depicting Sai Sahan as one of the loyal bodyguards who protected the then Emperor Varen. It is later revealed that during the events of the Soulburst, Sai Sahan fled with the Amulet of Kings and managed to hide the amulet within the Sancre Tor. Personality Sai Sahan is unyielding, honorable, patriotic and loyal, fiercely protective of those he consider friends especially to his Emperor. Sai understands duty and dedication, serves those he knows to be his betters, and hones his craft with singular dedication. Some say he is also burdened with a great deal of suppressed anger and bloodlust, savoring the heat of battle and insurmountable odds and relishing the act of killing his enemies. He has strong feelings for Lyris Titanborn, while taking to heart much of Abnur Tharn's snide comments. His greatest regret was not being able to revive the ancient Yokudan traditions of the sword-saints, wiped out by the Yokudan Emperor centuries ago. Abnur considered this a blessing considering these same traditions might have been the reason for the destruction of the Yokudan Trivia *He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Sai, as well as Lyris and Varen, is able to sacrificed during the quest God of Schemes. Appearances * References Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Redguards Category:Five Companions